The investigators will conduct clinical therapeutic trials according to strict protocol control in patients with a variety of neoplastic conditions. These studies will be performed using chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and surgery alone or in combination, in concert with other institutional members of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. All relevant clinical and laboratory information will be documented for analysis by Group statisticians. Local and group pilot studies will be performed. The Pathology Coordinating Center supported by this grant will review the histopathological material submitted on patients submitted by all Group members for confirmation of diagnosis and stratification.